Concrete Angel
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Song-Fic. Madoka is a small girl who lives life being abused by her mother. Rated T just to be safe.


**I was listening to the song and I was inspired… Enjoy..**

**Dislciameer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion or the song "Concrete Angel".**

Madoka opened her eyes softly. She crawls out of creaky bed and dresses herself in the same old dress. She ties her shoes on and grabs her small lunch bag and walks quietly to the door, hoping not to see her mother. Madoka reaches the front door and the hinges rasp, causing her to struggle for breath. She looks around and walks out the door, making her way to the Elementary school. As she walks, she rolls down her sleeves to hide the bruises.

Madoka makes her way to her classroom. She sits down next to the window and stares off, as if searching for an answer. Evrryone else laughs and chats as that is how kindergartners act. The teacher came in and had each one create a drawing of your family. Madoka sighed and began to draw. The teacher, Ms. Kingsli, walked around the classroom, smiling at the children's art. She passed Madokas' and noticed it was her all alone.

"Class is dismissed!', Ms. Kingsli says. Stampedes of children run out the door while Madoka trailed behind slowly. "Madoka, are you okay?", she asks. The small girl turns and smiles widely. "I'm okay! I have to go home now! Bye", she smiled and walks out the classroom. The teacher stares after her.

At the entrance of the aged house, she gulped, noticing the kitchen lights on. She walks in and was pulled by the hair. "Where were you, brat?" Ai, her mother, asks, already drunk. "At school", Madoka answers, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Ai throws her to the floor. "Whatever", she mumbles and walks away. Madoka gets up and walks to her room, rubbing her head. Later at night, once her mother is asleep, she lays on her bed, wondering why she was alive. Wondering why her father didn't take her with him.

She sighs and takes out her book that was about mechanics. Reading them made her feel like she had a reason to live because that was her dream. And she was going to achieve it.

Another regular day, Madoka returns home and walks to her room. Ai is not home yet, so she takes advantage of the time to talk to her friend. Madoka throws little pebbles at the neighbor's window and after a few minutes later, a male with red long hair appeared. A smile appeared on his face. "Hello again", he greets. Madoka smiled a real smile. "Hi Reji", she replied.

Reji was her next door neighbor and each day and night, they would talk and Madoka would feel like she was worth something. "Your mom is not home?", he asked. Madoka nodded.

He sighed, knowing the pain she had to endure. He wished he could do something but he couldn't. He was about to say something when a door slam cut him off. Madoka waves bye and closes the window._  
_The sun then leaves and lets the moon take over. Madoka sleeps soundly when the lights are turned on. She rubs her eyes to see her mother, holding a knife.

Madoka gasps and cries out when Ai jumps at her. "It's your fault! He left because of you!", Ai screams hysterically. Madoka is trapped as her mother hovers over her. "Die, my little girl". The next morning, neighbors chattered while surrounding the Amano household. An officer walks outside, holding Ai in handcuffs. Paramedics hold a carrier with a small body, sadness covering their eyes.

Ms. Kingsli and others surrounded the small tombstone that read:

"Madoka Amano

Tender age of five

Will be missed and remembered".

Madoka appears and she stares at the people shedding tears. She walks away and off in the distance, sees other children smiling at her. One face caught her attention. Tears of joy sprung from her eyes as she runs towards Reji. She tackled him into a hug and the two fall, laughing. He kisses her cheek. "Come on, lets go home", Reji stands and grabs her hand, angel wings appearing out of his back. Madoka nods and the two walk away, disappearing with the other children.

**This songs makes me sad..it made me cry..About my other stories..No excuses..I will update them!:)**

**Bye and Review!**


End file.
